Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2p - 10}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{3p}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (2p - 10) \times 2 } { 9 \times 3p}$ $y = \dfrac{4p - 20}{27p}$